Unit 666 of Les Enfants de Courroux
by GrayJaeger
Summary: So this is my first fanfic and its about 4 survivors of a child soldier team, that grew up fighting and now are thrown into the real world. Rated T because of some language later and might change to M
1. Chapter 1

Les Enfants de Courroux

They're free now. To them they don't know if it is good or bad. They can't tell if it's good they will finally get to have a normal life or bad because the only thing they can do is fight. They grew up fighting and were thought they would die fighting. Well the 4 survivors and only surviving unit of Les Enfants de Courroux are thinking about their new beginning. The 4 16 year olds just admire the view since they really didn't care for the view when they usually go on flights because they are too busy thinking of their current objective at the moment. Units 666 were speaking amongst themselves on the airship to Beacon. The unit commander Bryan Thak and the rest of his team shot looks at anybody staring at them.

Airship to Beacon

"Hate it when people stare at us." Bryan told his teammates, Lex Smith, Lamburg Hertz, and Kamal Mills.

"Shit man couldn't blame them; I mean we are the one of the government dirty little secrets that happened to be uncovered by some stupid conspirators." Kamal said.

Kamal Mills was a jokester with his black trench coat with a white under shirt, and jeans. He had a jarhead style haircut and was never serious except when the time was right. Bryan and Kamal go way back ever since they were kids. You can also say they were brothers. They met each other when their village was destroyed and family killed by White Fang. Kamal and Bryan grew up together scavenging and stealing whatever they could to survive. That is how they met Lamburg Hertz.

"Who gives a fuck at this point, I mean we were part of things that broke a few war crimes and all", Lamburg added in.

Lamburg was just like Kamal and Bryan very non-chalant, but also the type that can never be phased by anything. He had long hair and wore a blue t-shirt, black cargo pants, and raggedy finger-less gloves. Lamburg was met with the same circumstances, everything taken from him when he was young and did whatever he can to survive.

"Whatever I can't take this anymore it's so boring on this airship." Lex said

Lex had bright red hair and wore a green jacket and shirt with some grey faded Smith was a party girl. But she grew up as the daughter of the General of the Vale Army. So she didn't get much attention from her dad since he was always busy with work, she was free to do almost anything. Lex did whatever she wanted and when she was 6 she almost got caught shop-lifting; Bryan, Kamal, and Lamburg helped her escape. But let them get caught by the cops so Lex to buy her time. Lex's dad was able to get them out and sent Lex and them to go train with someone he knew.

"Yeah we have new life ahead of us and a new opportunity, so let's take it." said Bryan

Bryan had long hair covering the back of his neck and ears. He wore a trench coat similar to Kamal's except grey. He had a black undershirt and wore worn out, faded jeans. At first glance he looks like an emotionless robot, but when you get to know him he was very outgoing and never afraid about anything.

The airship stopped at Beacon.

"Looks like we're here", said Kamal.

They stepped off the airship thinking what lies ahead of their new lives at Beacon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bryan and his unit stepped off the airship and decided to walk around before initiation. They observed people that were around them. That's what they liked to do just walk and pay attention to the things around them. They saw a girl in a red cloak with red streaks in her black hair getting left in the dust by assumed to be her sister. Strangely the assumed to be sister had no similar traits. The possible sister had long blonde hair and purple eyes, she wore a brown jacket with black short shorts, and they also saw what looked like yellow gauntlets on her arm. Well they watch the possible sister leaving the cloaked girl.

"Oh please let this happen." said Bryan while crossing his finger.

Bryan, Kamal, and Lamburg learned throughout their child hood how to be "sly" so to speak. They had very keen eyes and developed some sort instinct to foreshadow or deal with a situation. They saw the girl in the red cloak spin around and head toward a pile of luggage that is being moved on a cart. Lex was taught how to do this as well but she didn't match up to any of the three boys. As the girl fell into the luggage Bryan uncontrollably yelled "I FUCKIN' KNEW IT!". A few heads turned to the source of disturbance earning them a "The fuck you lookin' at" from Bryan.

"It ain't over yet" Kamal said.

Kamal was right, it wasn't over he saw an incredibly pale girl starting to walk over to the red cloaked girl. The pale girl came over to the girl and started yelling at the girl for what she did. All of them thought the same thing some rich girl radiating "I'm a bitch". The pale girl looks like she is shaking some sort of vial, that's when they saw the snow flake emblem.

"Ah Schnee shouldn't hav-"Lex was interrupted by an explosion.

"Wait a minute that girl looks familiar", said Lamburg.

All of them turn to what Lamburg was referring to. It was a raven-haired girl that happened to stumble upon the situation with the red cloaked girl and pale one. They all saw the girl but couldn't really put their fingers on what that something is. Bryan decided to watch the situation unfold until it was finally over and go after the raven-haired girl.

"You guys go to the initiation, I want to know a little more about the girl" Bryan said.

"Okay just keep it safe for work okay?" Lex said.

"Hehehe no guarantees." Bryan said

Bryan followed the raven haired girl and managed to get in front of her. He purposely bumped into the girl and fell in the most awkward way possible to dislocate his arm. He succeeds by landing on his back with his arm under him. The raven hair girl stopped to help Bryan after hearing the sound that came out of his mouth after falling.

"Oh my goodness are you alright?" asked the raven haired girl with very little emotion in her voice.

"Um yeah I just think I messed something up." told Bryan.

The raven haired girl looked at his arm and told him it was dislocated.

"You should get medical attention." said the monotone girl

Bryan responded with "Wait just dislocated well okay then." with a loud snap from readjusting his arm.

"How did you do that?" asked the girl in surprise.

"It's well a trick that someone taught me" Bryan said

"My name is Blake"

"Nice to meet you the names Bryan" Bryan catches a scent of something; he thinks it's a cat.

"This might be kind of rude but do you happen to be a faunus?" asked Bryan

By Blake's body language Bryan took it as a yes.

"Uhhh no what makes you say that?" asked Blake

"I already knew by the time you reacted to my question."Bryan said

"Can you please not tell anyone about this?" asked Blake

Bryan thought for a little and thought of something that he would either regret later or tells later.

"Alright only if you do one thing." Bryan stated.

"And what is that?" Blake asked

"Suck my dick" Bryan said with a grin on his face.

Blake responded "Okay"

Bryan backed up into a wall when Blake was walking towards him.

"I was joking around, seriously don't do that. I just want you to answer a question." Bryan said as he thought about the question and decided to ask her later.

"I'll ask another time; don't think that you're off the hook yet Blake."

Bryan and Blake decided to walk to the initiation together and went their separate ways when they got there.

"Hey how was your talk, get anything out of her?" asked Kamal.

"Yeah I'll tell you later, Ozpin is about to speak" responded Bryan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of others. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You are assume knowledge will free you of this. Your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." After Ozpin finished up his little speech, Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin's associate stepped up to the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation will begin." And with that their introduction was over.

(Ozpin's office)

"Sir I think you should take a look this." Goodwitch said and handed Ozpin 4 files that all had stamped on the front in red "CONFIDENTIAL".

"Alright." He simply said and opened up the file. It was a file regarding Unit 666 of Les Enfants de Courroux. It had all their information from mission records to personal info and the Tests. Most of the missions that are on the records are blacked out but the things that weren't were about search and destroy, espionage, kidnappings, and assassinations.

"Incredible they were doing all of this since they were kids. Did you want me to do anything about this?" Ozpin asked.

"No sir, I just wanted to you to be aware of this." Goodwitch said.

"Alright this should be one of the most exciting years yet." Said Ozpin

(Ballroom)

"So what did you find out about raven girl" said Lamburg.

"2 things, her name is Blake and well the second she is a…" Bryan started to think if he should tell Blake's secret.

"She's a dude isn't she." Lamburg said.

"I didn't see a bulge in her pants" Lex said.

"You know what I decided to let you guys think about it." Bryan decided.

"I'm going to say that his guess was correct." Kamal said

"What eva good night" Bryan said.

(Next day lock room)

"Finally get to kill something." Lex said while polishing her giant red and black battleaxe she called The Inferno. It had empty fire dust crystals on the blade so she can shoot flames out the back of the pole and the heat the air around the axe.

"Alright Lex calm your murder boner" Lamburg said.

"But it's so haaaarrrrd." Lex moaned with a seductive smile.

"Did any of you guys get a boner?" Bryan asked

"Oh yeah" Lamburg and Kamal said in unison.

"You boys can always dream about it, me and you, and if you want to know something else I like it rough." Lex said.

"Goddamnit." Bryan, Lamburg, and Kamal said in unison.

Lex shook her head and continued to polish her axe.

Kamal and Lamburg didn't bother to polish their weapons and decided to talk to some of the other people. Well what they consider by talk, they really meant to annoy some people. And they saw the perfect candidate.

"Well well well look what we have here a former client." Kamal said with Lamburg following and they approached two girls talking about something.

"Oh why hello Ms Schnee I'm pretty sure you were quite irritated last night about sleeping on the floor" Lamburg said with a fancy man's accent.

"Ugh what are you guys doing here you dogs" Weiss sneered at them both.

"Aren't you Pyrrah Nikkos?" asked Kamal shifting his attention from Weiss to Pyrrah.

"Indeed I am and who you might be?" Pyrrah asked.

"I don't think you wanna know these guys Pyrrah." Weiss said and walked away with Pyrrah.

"Ah man you aren't any fun Weiss." Kamal said.

Bryan called his unit over to explain the plan to them.

"Alright here's the plan, Lex mark out a spot in the forest with your fire when we are in the air, everybody meet up there we don't know how teams will be formed so get there as fast as you can, once we meet up we kill anything that gets in our way, and achieve whatever objective that they give us. Got it?" Bryan asked.

Everybody nodded

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliffs for initiation again all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Goodwitch announced.

Bryan put on his phantom mask and gloves and grabbed his weapon and was ready for anything they threw at him and his teammates

"Well it's show time." Bryan said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Goodwitch explained the Emerald Forest and what they had to do. They were told to get to the ruins and grab an artifact. The rule about the first person you see is your partner kind of worried them but the expression on their faces reveled nothing, unlike that girl that was wearing the red cloak, she was complaining about the partnering rule. After Goodwitch explained everything, Ozpin asked if there were any questions. One blonde guy raised his hand but Ozpin seemed to miss him. The guy probably had a question about how they will land. Everybody seemed to be preparing as they were thrown into the air. Bryan and his unit gave a small chuckle as they were about to be launched into the air. As the boys were in the air they were all looking out for Lex's for her signal. The three saw the spot where they were supposed to meet and all 4 of them met at the rendezvous point and were on their way to the ruins.

After running for awhile something caught Bryan's attention and called out "Hold it. Prepare to engage." Bryan got into his quick draw stance with his black katana in his customized black scabbard with a red and white dragon running along the scabbard. He called it The Cut

"Finally, some action." Lamburg said and pulled out his weapon. They were 2 collapsible batons that can snap together into a staff. He called it The Lightning Rods

"That's what she said." Kamal said and pulled out his weapons. In one hand is a straight silver double-edged claymore that he was laying on his shoulder and his other hand is a customized Colt M1900 with a suppressor. He called the sword The Militia and the gun he called The Ranger

"Oh this should be fun." said Lex and pulled out her axe .

In their anticipation it was only 2 ursa majors. The 2 ursi didn't faze any of them. To them it was a walk in the park. The ursi try to attack them but all four backed up and Bryan had an idea for some "fun"

"Kamal make the one on the left's veins explode in it head and Lex the one on the right burn its eyes until it is blind." Bryan ordered with a smile.

"Sure thing" said Kamal and with a snap of his fingers the veins in the ursa head exploded causing blood to seep out of the ursa's eyes and ears. That was Kamal's semblance was to control living and dead bodies.

"Perfect, now Lex" Bryan said.

"My pleasure." Lex said. Lex produced fire with her semblance and engulfed the blade of the axe in fire. She shot fire out the back of the axe and swung the flat of the axe and sent the flames into one of the face of the ursi burning its eyes.

"Lamburg restrain it." Bryan called out.

"Alrighty then." Lamburg ran towards the blinded ursa that was currently on its hind legs and slid under its legs and shattering knees. When it fell over on its stomach Lamburg jumped on to its back and shot electricity out of the tips of the batons sending it through the legs of the ursa destroying its nerves. Lamburg's semblance is to control electricity.

"It's good" Lamburg said with a smile as he jumped off the ursa.

"Alright now, you guys have 10 minutes in 9 minutes I want the ursa dead and in 10 minutes we are moving out got it?" Bryan asked.

"Of course." Kamal said

"I call first hit." Lex said

"Come on we are wasting time lets have our fun." Lamburg said.

And with that the 3 started to torture the blinded ursa. The three started to cut, shoot, burn, electrocute, and smash the blinded Grimm. Bryan was just relaxing and occasionally stepped in to take a slash at the ursa.

"All right time to go." Bryan announced.

"Leave him here or end him?" Kamal asked.

"Uhhh send 1 in each lungs" Bryan said to Kamal.

"Alright." Kamal said. Kamal pulled out The Ranger and put a bullet in each lung.

After their little break Unit 666 bolted to the ruins. Any Grimm that got in their way Bryan quickly drew his sword and cut down any complication that got in their way and in no time they were at the ruins.

(the ruins)

When they reached the ruins, they met Blake and that blonde girl from yesterday.

"Hey Blake how's it going. Who's your friend?" Bryan said.

"The name is Yang" the blonde said.

"Nice to meet ya. The name is Bryan, this here is Kamal, Lex, and Lamburg. " introduced him and his unit.

Then Blake and Yang heard something fall from the sky. Kamal, Lamburg, and Lex looked up to see the girl in the red cloak but Bryan couldn't care less, he saw something else that caught his attention. It was that blonde guy that had questions that was flying through the air. He saw the cloaked girl get hit by the guy in mid-air and they both ended up in a tree. Bryan, Kamal, Lamburg, and Lex just stood there as they watched the chaos.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I-" Yang was cut off by an explosion and an ursa popping out of the trees and falling over after another explosion. Then a red headed girl got off the back of the ursa and said it was broken and her assumed to be partner followed telling her to never do that again and then she just disappeared and grabbed one of the artifacts and sang some song.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle." said the energetic girl.

"NORA!" her partner yelled.

"Coming Ren." Nora said.

"Did that girl just ride in on an ursa?" Blake asked.

"I-" Yang was cut off again by a screech of a deathstalker that just busted through the tree line. Then the red cloaked girl jumped down to meet her sister to greet her.

"Ruby?!" Yang said in surprise.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Nora!" Nora interrupting the two sisters.

"Did she run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?"Blake asked. After the following events Yang snapped and flames just appeared around Yang and her eyes became crimson.

"I can't take it anymore; can everybody just chill out for 2 seconds before anything crazy happens again!" Yang yelled. In Bryan's and Kamal's head they had a mental countdown in their head. In those 2 seconds Ren came over to them panting.

"Um Yang." Ruby told her sister as she pointed into the air seeing Weiss still holding onto the nevermore.

"I said jump." Ruby said.

Blake said "She's gonna fall."

Ruby replied" She'll be fine."

Ren just said "She's falling."

They saw the blonde guy that was still in the tree and jump out of it and caught Weiss. They were still a good distant up so when they hit the ground they heard a thud and a snap.

"My hero." Weiss said while looking at her nails.

"My back." The blonde guy said weakly. A few seconds late girl that was being chased by the deathstalker was thrown in front of all of them.

"Great the gangs all here, now we can die together." Yang said.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said while she was running towards the deathstalker with her scythe.

"Ruby wait." Yang said but it was already too late. Ruby went straight towards the deathstalker but her assault was cut short as she was smacked by one of the deathstalker claws. Ruby turned around and tried to shoot it with her scythe but that just pissed off the deathstalker even more. Unit 666 all shook their heads and thought in their minds should have aimed for one of the eyes. Ruby at this point was running away from the thing and Yang started to run to Ruby to help her. The nevermore that Ruby riding was closing in and shot a volley of its feathers at Ruby. One of the feathers caught Ruby's cloak and pinned to the ground. The nevermore continued to fire at the volley of feathers and blocked Yang's path. The deathstalker raised its tail and was about to kill Ruby, when a blur of white created an ice wall blocking the strike. Ruby and Weiss exchanged a few words and they were on their way. Ruby decided to look behind the ice wall to take a look at the trap deathstalker. Yang came up from behind and gave Ruby a hug. After everybody there regrouped the nevermore came circling back.

"Um guys that thing is circling back, what are we gonna do?" the blonde boy asked.

"Look there is no sense in dilly dallying our objective is right in front of us." Weiss answered.

"She's right our objective it to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs there is no point in fighting these things." Ruby said

"Run and live now that is an idea I can get behind." The blonde guy said. Bryan and his unit grabbed 4 pawns and he couldn't stop thinking how appropriate it was. They all ended up further into the ruins and were surrounded by the nevermore and deathstalker. A second deathstalker that was just little bit bigger than the first one appeared and started attacking Bryan and his unit.

Bryan yelled "Hey, you guys take care of the deathstalker and nevermore we'll distract this one."

Ruby yelled "alright" and the eight started to deal with the creatures.

"Okay we have to distract it long enough for the eight of them to finish those two off okay?"

"Got it Bryan." Lamburg said.

They all started to take cover around any debris. Kamal started firing the Ranger at the deathstalker trying to distract it. Kamal got its attention and dodged out of the way of one it attack. Lamburg ran towards it flipped over the incoming claw and landed on its body. He then starts to smack the eyes of the deathstalker with his batons until he was thrown off it. He fell on the floor and scrambled away. When the deathstalker try to go after him Lex sent a wave of flames towards the deathstalker eyes blinding it momentarily.

After awhile, all 4 of them saw that the other 8 finished off their opponent they started to move on the offensive. Lex came at the deathstalker swinging her axe about to make a dent in it armor but was knocked on her back by it. The deathstalker was about land the killing blow on her, but then something grey stopped it. Bryan got in the way of the stinger and was impaled through the chest by it. All eight saw what happened and came running over but was stopped by Lamburg.

"Stop don't interfere." Lamburg yelled.

"What do you mean don't interfere he's dead!" Yang yelled.

"It's gonna take more than that to kill him." Lamburg replied.

Everybody heard a maniacal chuckle coming from Bryan's "corpse". Kamal came in and shot the eyes out of the deathstalker blinding it for sure. Bryan stood back up taking the stinger out his chest. Everybody saw that the stinger went through him and when he pulled it out they saw the wound healed but the skin was cracked showing just his muscles. All eight saw Bryan swinging the Grimm and letting go of it sending it towards the cliff where Ruby ran up with the nevermore. Bryan kneeled on the ground and pushed against it and sent himself sailing through the air towards the deathstalker. Bryan caught the stinger of the deathstalker in the air as they hit the side of the cliff, the crumbling stone created a cloud of smoke. Then everybody saw that him grab the deathstalker's stinger and started running up the cliff. Everybody saw in amazement how fast he was running with no assistant up the cliff while hauling something so big. When he reached the top, he jumped into the air; he then threw the deathstalker towards the mesa so hard it bounced off of it. Still in the air Bryan drew his sword so fast and slashed away at they just saw blinks of light, then when delivered the final slash he landed on the ground with the pieces of the deathstalker following.

"Incredible, how did do that and survive after the attack?" Ruby asked.

"He used his semblance. He could hurt himself, play dead, and do things with his body that no one normal could do." Kamal explained.

All 11 saw Bryan jump towards where they were and tumbled when he hit the ground.

"Okay then let get out of here shall we?" Bryan said so casually as if the last few minutes never happened. He noticed his torn coat and undershirt and just ripped it off showing a pretty chiseled body. Most of the girl excluding Lex, turned away and blushed but Yang just stared with her mouth open.

"Seriously? You had to rip off your clothes." Kamal asked in annoyance.

"Yes I did, you try to wear clothes that are shredded to pieces and you should be lucky I didn't rip it off earlier my skin was still cracked and let just get out of here already I'm kinda getting hungry." Bryan said.

After some time they got back to Beacon and were assigned teams.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Units 666 were the last team that was made on the team-line up ceremony.

"…led by Ruby Rose."

"Bryan Thrak, Kamal Mills, Lamburg Hertz, and Lex Smith, you retrieved the black pawn pieces you would we known as Team BMLS, led by Bryan Thrak."

"What a surprise." Kamal said sarcastically.

"Oh I want to thank the academy and all my fans." Bryan answered.

(Team BMLS dorm room)

"Um so what now?" Lamburg asked.

"What now? We obviously celebrate." Lex said while opening up a box and handing Lamburg and Kamal bottles of beer but Bryan turns it down.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lex said sarcastically while jumping onto her bed.

"Out of all of us someone needs to stay sober if something were to happen." Bryan explained.

"Alright what eva?" Lex said.

"Besides I'm tired, I want to sleep and while I'm asleep you 3 keep it safe for work okay?" Bryan asked.

"Don't worry Bryan I'm not going to try anything." Kamal said.

"You're not going to try anything because you got your ass beaten." Lamburg said.

"YOU ENDED UP JUST AS BAD AS ME!" Kamal yelled.

"Listen you 2, your asses got beat by Lex after trying to make a pass at her so you 2 can stop diddling each other, I want to sleep and we have classes tomorrow." Bryan shutting 2 up .

And with that in a few minutes Kamal and Lamburg finished their drinks and retired into bed, while Lex decided to drink away until she told her drunken self to get into bed.

(Next Morning)

Bryan, Kamal, and Lamburg dressed in their school uniforms were standing over Lex waiting for her to wake up.

"If someone walked in right now, they will probably think we are either gonna kill her or rape her." Kamal whispered.

"Hey hey hey keep your dick in your pants Mills." Bryan hushed.

"Screw you." Kamal said and flipped him off.

"What do we do now? She was still drinking when we fell asleep."Lamburg said.

"The moment she wakes up she's gonna have to recover from a hangover." Kamal said. After Kamal said this, Bryan went under his bed grabbed a bucket and went into the bathroom. He came back with a bucket filled with cold water about to splash it on her.

"Wait what are you doing?" Kamal asked.

Bryan checked the clock and told them "It is 7:35, classes start at 9, I'm gonna wake her up so she can recover from the hangover by 8 and hopefully she is functional by then."

"Open the door." Bryan whispered. Kamal and Lamburg were standing in the hallway while Bryan was prepared to dump the cold water on Lex.

"Prepare to book it tough." Bryan said. Bryan threw the water on Lex and all 3 of them ran to the front of the school.

"Well then let's wait till 8." Bryan said.

"Alright who's gonna open the door?" Kamal said, him and Lamburg look at Bryan.

"Why me?" Bryan asked

"This was your idea." Lamburg said

"You didn't stop me from doing this." Bryan said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kamal asked.

"It means you have to add fuel to this fire, you 2 are going in there to… calm her down." Bryan explained

"Fuck that you are going in there not us." Lamburg said.

Bryan paused and said "Actually no I'm going in there."

"What's with the change of heart?" Lamburg asked.

"You 2 will try to reason with her not to hurt you guys and being the leader that I am I'll take the blow." Bryan said. Kamal and Lamburg like the sound of that so they agreed.

"Okay, we should head back now." Kamal said

"At least we won't get our asses beat?" Lamburg said.

(In front of Team BMLS dorm)

"Alright you guys might not wanna stay in front of the door." Bryan tells them.

"Hey Lex…" the door shuts as Bryan is walking into the room. A second later he came flying out the door and hitting the wall, trailing him was Lex punching both Lamburg and Kamal.

"Owwww what was that for?" Lamburg asked.

"FOR LETTING HIM DO THAT!" Lex yelled. Bryan picks himself up and tries reasoning with her.

"Okay okay yes that was my fault but look on the bright side you got over your hangover." Bryan said this earning him a right haymaker to the jaw.

"Aw aw tak ot ez e" Bryan trying to speak with his jaw dislocated.

"What was that?" Lex said. He relocated his jaw back into place.

" I said take it easy. It is now 8:05 I suggest we go get some breakfast." Bryan said.

"Fine." Lex said.

(Dining Room)

"What the fuck are these? I thought we'll be getting rations." Kamal said while poking at his pancakes.

"They are called pancakes." Lex answered.

"Why does it taste bland?" Bryan asked.

"You're supposed to put syrup on it." Lex replied.

"That sticky shit?" Lamburg asked.

"Yes the sticky shit Lamburg." Lex answered back with annoyance.

"I don't know you sure about it." Bryan asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"Yes its sweet." Lex answered him and while wolfing down a pancake.

"Alright." Kamal said. They all put syrup on questioning themselves is this a good idea. All of them closed their eyes when they put the stuff in their mouth. The moment they swallowed the bit of food they practically inhaled whatever was left on the plate.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! That was delicious!" Lamburg said.

"You guys never had a pancake before. Never mind that the only things we've eaten while in service were rations." Lex said.

"So that is a small taste of life." Lamburg said.

"We should probably head to class now. What do we have?" Kamal asked. Bryan pulled out it scroll to check.

"We all have grimm studies. Come on let get going" Bryan answered while put his scroll away.

They all arrived at their class and took seats that were on closest to the door. When class was about to start Team RWBY and JNPR came running in just in time. When class started an old fat man with grey hair and grey mustache started to talk and introduce himself. He wore a red suit with gold buttons. His name was Prof. Port, after he introduced himself he kept rambling on and on about his past. To Unit 666 it was torture, Kamal and Lamburg looked like drug addicts scratching their arms and they were always look at the clock every few seconds waiting for it end. Lex was sleeping soundly as the man kept talking senselessly about how he defeated a beowolf. Bryan looked the calmest out of everybody but he was really wishing Kamal had Militia on him to just end him there. Instead Bryan had a small knife cutting himself and healing the wound under the table, to makes himself focus on what's going on. He snapped back into reality when what seems to be snickering coming from the front row. Port went on about what makes a good hunter and asked who has the traits of a hunter. Weiss raises her hand but kind of shaking in anger and saying she is worthy or something. Everybody else in the unit came back to reality when she yelled that out. Everybody in the unit became a little more interested. When Weiss was getting ready in her normal attire to fight the grimm inside the cage.

"Go Weiss!"

"Fight well!"

"Yeah represent Team RWBY!"

"Ruby I'm trying to focus."

"Oh sorry."

"Yeah don't break a nail out there Weiss!"

"Shut up you dog!" Weiss yelled at Kamal.

"Okay let the match begin." Port said when he cut or more like break the lock on the cage.

What came out of the cage was a boarbatusk charging at Weiss. Weiss took a slash at the grimm and dodged out of the way.

"Ha weren't expecting that were you." Port said as if no one knew what was inside the cage.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby called out.

Weiss used what looked like one of her glyphs to charge towards the grimm ready to stab it with Myrtenaster. The unit observed how she was fighting, they obviously could tell that she was getting distracted by Ruby. To them it looked like she tried to stab one of the eyes of boarbatusk but missed only getting her weapon stuck between the tusks' of the creature. The boarbatusk then disarmed her throwing the weapon across the room and getting knocked back. The boarbatusk tried to charge at her again but Weiss ended up dodging the attack and started running to get her weapon.

"Weiss go for its belly there is no armor under there." Ruby said

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled in annoyance.

The boarbutusk spun at her but Weiss put up a glyph to stop the attack. The grimm hit the glyph and landed on his back. Weiss then flipped onto the glyph she placed above her and shot herself forward stabbing the grimm in the stomach.

"Bravo, bravo it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training, I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed" Port announced.

Team BMLS rushed out of the classroom in a blink. On their way back they overheard Weiss yelling at Ruby for not being a good enough leader. This made Bryan smile and told his friends to go on ahead and he'll take care of this. Bryan tailed Weiss as she went to go talk to Prof. Port. She said something about how she should have been leader of her team and got mad for voicing his opinion. She comes walking inside Bryan waited by the exit to step in front of her to talk to her.

"Why hey there Weiss. Can I talk with you for a moment?" Bryan asked.

"Get away from me you military dog.", Weiss trying to push Bryan out of the way.

"Hey hey hey that's no way to act to someone that is here to cause no harm."

"Ugh fine what is it?"

"I overheard that you were angry with Ruby in the hall way, do tell me why were you upset with her."

"I believe that I should and could be a better leader then Ruby."

"You believe huh, that means you are not sure. Besides you would make a bad leader beca-"

"WHAT?! I would be a great lea-."

"AH bup bup bup hold on I'm not finish. You would make a bad leader because of your must-have-it-your-way personality. Your spoiled background is your downfall. Everything you ever wanted you gotten but this and if you were a leader and didn't get it your way and throw a fit like a child it can cost you your life and team. That is why you are unfit for a leader.

"Fine whatever." Trying to pushing pass Bryan but he grabbed her far shoulder and pulled her in.

"Hey hey hey jeez you are an anxious one I'm not finished still. Picture this you are running away with a group of people from beowolves and one of your trusted and known friends trips and falls down, right before you lose sight of him by the beowolves about to be surround him to rip him to shreads you look him in the eye knowing if I save him anyway he will slow us down and maybe die on the way, so do you kill him what do you do?

"I would save him obviously!"

"See you want it to be done your way, did you consider the others, what happens when you get the beowolves off of him if he is dead, or what happens when you get surrounded. You wanted your way and you probably never considered for the well being of the others?"

Weiss was speechless with a surprised look on her face.

"This proves that you can't put one thing in front of you before yourself. Well then I'll see you soon." Patting Weiss shoulders and walking off leaving Weiss to question herself.

(Team BMLS)

"So what did you do?" Lex asked.

"I had a talk with Weiss."

" How did it go?" Kamal asked

"She's not going to throw a fit again that's for sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's note: This is to clear up, the phantom mask the thing that Bryan wears when he fights is a phantom of the opera mask it is just referred to as the phantom mask. And you it is Team BMLS is pronounced emblams**

(Team BMLS dorm room)

Kamal, Lamburg, and Lex all woke up before Bryan, anxious for sparring today. After awhile, Bryan finally woken up to see all of them ready.

"Why are all of you guys up early and already ready?

"For classes today we have sparring finally, I'm so fucking excited." Kamal said this fully awakening Bryan.

"It has been 2 days since we fought."

"Yeah but we were completely destroyed after yesterday's "lesson"." Lamburg said

"Alright let me get dress and shower okay then we get some breakfast."

"Alright sure hurry up we are starving." Lex said

"Then you shouldn't have woken up so early then." Closing the bathroom door to behind him

(Dining Hall)

"Where should we sit down?" Lamburg asked.

"How bout with them?" Kamal said while staring at Team RWBY and JNPR.

"Sure why not. It's not going to hurt." Bryan said.

On their way to the table 4 guys shot nasty glances at them. But none of them cared but take notice to it.

"May we sit here with you guys?" Bryan approaching the table.

"Sure go ahead." A black haired boy said.

"We prefer you didn't." Weiss said. Ignoring Weiss all 4 of them sat down anyway.

"Come on open up Weiss." Yang said.

"Yeah Weiss you should meet some new people sometime." Kamal said.

"So what are your names?" the cloaked girl asked.

"The name's Bryan."

"I'm Lex."

"I'm Lamburg."

"I'm Kamal.

"Nice to meet you my name is Ruby, this is my sister Yang, it looks like you know Weiss, and that is Blake."

"Nice to meet you." Kamal said

"My name is Jaune she is Pyrrha, that is Ren and that is Nora."

"Nice to meet you as well." Bryan said. There was a bit of silence while they just finished their food and started talking.

"So where did you come from?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean?" Kamal responded in confusion.

"Like you know what school." Yang telling them.

"We have never been to school." Bryan said.

"Then how did you get into Beacon?" Ruby asked

"They are ex-military Ruby." Weiss said.

"How did yo-" Ruby was interrupted

"Ozpin said he saw potential and Weiss' father was one our clients." Kamal said

"Client?" Yang questioned.

"We were also mercenaries." Lex added.

"And how old are you guys?" Jaune asked.

"All of us are 16." Bryan said.

"How did you join the army then?" Pyrrha asked.

"All of us were child soldiers parents killed off nowhere else to go surviving on the streets until we met Lex here who is the daughter of the General of the Army." Bryan answered.

"Wow that's uh… nice." Ruby said

"It was great." Lex said. Everybody but her teammates looked confused.

"So what did you guys do when you were in the military?" Jaune asked.

"Espionage, search and destroy, black mail, and assassi-." Bryan stopping himself before anybody heard what he was about to say.

"Wait what's espionage?" Ruby asked.

"Well we can't specify anything but espionage is well secret spy shit." Kamal said.

"So you're like a secret agent!?" Ruby asked.

"Well somewhat yes."

"Awesome!"

"How sick, making kids do the military's dirty work." Blake said.

"You can say that but that is how the world rolls." Bryan said. Everybody but his teammates looking at him strangely

"So what classes do you have next?" Yang asked.

"We have sparring and you guys?" Bryan asked

"Oh, we all have that too." Yang said nervously.

"Well then see you there." Lex said in a cheery voice which kind of scared some of them.

(Sparring room)

After awhile people fought match after match until finally Team BMLS has their chance. The rules were simple, you had 5 minutes to strategize with your and team and if your aura gets in the red or you fall off of the ring you lose. After Jaune lost to Cardin, it was finally their turn.

"Final match Team BMLS vs Team CRDL. You have 5 minutes." Goodwitch announced.

"Okay, who do you want to take I wait a minute those are the guys that looked at us funny call the leader he looks easy to break." Bryan said.

"Damn it, uh I call the guy with the mohawk." Lex said.

"Uh, the guy with brown hair I guess." Lamburg said.

"I guess I take on whoever was left." Kamal said.

"Time is up, teams send up your first fighter." Goodwitch called out.

The first person to step up was the guy with the mohawk his name was Russel Thrush. He stepped onto the ring with a brown spear with a shiny silver spearhead. He came walking up to the stage with a cocky smirk on his face. Lex stepped onto the ring with Inferno and the cocky smirk was wiped off his face when he saw her weapon. Goodwitch asked if they were ready and the fight began. Lex quickly got across the ring leaving a trail of fire where she stepped and swung her axe from below hitting the chin of Thrush sending him flying out of the ring and also destroying his aura in a single swing.

"Your strength and speed is quite impressive Ms Smith."

"Thank you Ms Goodwitch."

"Next."

The guy that goes by the name Dove Bronzewing walked onto the stage with a pair of twin swords. After seeing his friend get utterly destroyed he hoped to get up there and beat his opponent. Lamburg walked up there with his Lightning Rods in staff form. The match started with Dove trying to slash at Lamburg with his swords while Lamburg just got out of the way. Dove grew annoyed with Lamburg, so he jumped up for an overhead slash, but was stopped when Lamburg sidestepped and smashed the staff into his stomach and sending the opposite end of the staff into his back making him hit the floor. Lamburg was about to walk back to his team when he saw that Dove's aura is not red yet. He detached the Lightning Rods into nightstick mode and smashed Dove's temple knocking him out.

"Mr. Hertz you did good out there, next time remember to finish off your opponent."

"I know I know I know."

"Next"

Sky Lark came walking up to the stage planning to avenge his teammate's humiliation. Sky went on stage with a broadsword. Kamal was up on stage with Ranger and Militia sheathed on his back and holstered.

"Begin."

"Hmph mine is bigger then your's.", While unsheathing his sword and hearing a few snickers from the audience.

"Mr Mills you better watch your language."

"It's true though." While pointing at Militia.

"Never mind."

Sky came running at Kamal and tried to take a swing at him. Kamal blocked the incoming attack and locked swords with Sky. Kamal pushed him away and snapped his fingers, causing the bone in his leg to shatter. Sky tripped over and started screaming in agonizing pain. Kamal strolled over to him sheathed Militia and pulled out Ranger and was about to shoot Sky in the other leg.

"That is enough Mr. Mills his aura is in the red."

"Alright alright just making sure."

"Also fix his leg to."

"What come on he can come back from that."

"Yes in a few weeks, you are here now and now fix his leg."

"Fine." Kamal replied and snapped his fingers to fix his leg. After Sky stopped screaming he tried to attack Kamal again, Kamal saw it coming and showed Sky his hand that was prepared to snap.

"You see this, if I snap my fingers I can practically choose whether you live or die."

Kamal walked off stage and Sky did the same with a slight limp and a worried look on his face.

"Final match send your leaders up."

"I will destroy you after making a fool out of my team." Cardin said while pointing his mace that had flanges at Bryan

"Really? I'll be looking forward to it." Who strolled up there while putting on the phantom mask and carrying Cut

"Begin."

Cardin came charging at Bryan. Bryan looked unfazed as the dumb brute came charging at him. Bryan stepped out of the way and tripped him earning some laughter from the crowd. Cardin got back up and swung his mace at him in a blind rage, Bryan not even twitching as the mace made contact with the side of his face that wasn't covered by the mask, earning audible gasps from the spectators and making Cardin back up.

"Ah now this is going to be fun." Bryan said in a psychotic way.

Bryan's left eye that was on the side of the mask turned black. Bryan walked over to Cardin with a maniacal smile on his face. Cardin swung his mace again from above, Bryan put his arm in the way and his are broke as well. He smiled as he put his arm in place; he liked the feeling anytime he feels he bone fuse back together. Cardin swung the mace again from the right this time. Bryan caught it and ripped it from his grasp and threw it out of the ring with his sword as well.

"Oh look no more weapon what are you gonna do now?"

"SHUT UP!" Cardin yelled and got in a fighting stance preparing to punch.

"Oh well, look at this. Are you gonna punch me. I-" , Bryan evading Cardin's tackle

"Hey hey hey take it easy, I want you to do something for me." Cardin stopped his assault as he was confused on what Bryan was doing.

"Good you are listening; you see I want you to punch me, right here on my cheek as hard as you can, not on my nose, not on my forehead but my cheek as hard as you can." Bryan ordered Cardin with a confused look on his face. Everybody silent eager what was about to happen. The rest of Team BMLS were snickering real quietly because they love Bryan in his psychotic state. Cardin was hesitant at first he is thinking that Bryan is going to play some sick trick.

"Come on Cardin. I'm waiting."

Cardin finally took the punch as hard as he could on the cheek as he said to. It happened again Bryan didn't twitch or blink.

"Thank you Cardin, now it is my turn."

Bryan then punched Cardin's chest leaving a dent of his fist in his armor and cracks. Cardin rolled back from the force of his punch, now on his knees he is crawling away. Bryan was getting in position as if he was going to kick a ball, well that was his plan except the ball was Cardin's head. Right when Bryan was about to kick, Goodwitch told him to stop.

"His aura was in the red. Bryan, incredible strength a little to…excessive so tone it down a bit so some of your other classmates could stand somewhat of a chance."

"You got it Ms Goodwitch."

"Class Dismiss."

(Dining Hall)

"Wow you were incredible out there!" Ruby said.

"Yeah he is incredible to watch fight." Lex said

"It's no big deal seriously."

"Yeah it was, you played with Cardin as if you were his prey." Yang said

They all turned their attention to Cardin and his team messing with a rabbit faunus' ears. They were calling her a freak and pulling on her ears and stuff.

"What sick people." Blake said

"I'll take care of this." Bryan said as he stood up from the table.

Bryan walked over to where Cardin was sitting at one of the tables. Bryan walked up behind Cardin and grabbed his head and smashed his face into the table making Cardin bounce off of it and rolled on the floor. Cardin's teammates backed off since they know what he was capable of. He walked to the faunus girl to comfort her.

"Name's Bryan and yours?"

"My name is Velvet."

"Nice to meet ya you wanna sit with me and my friends."

"Okay."

"Hey everybody, I would like you to meet Velvet."

"Hey." Velvet said shyly.

"No need to be shy, you are amongst friends now.

"Yeah no need to worry if Cardin picks on you again they have to be worry about us." Ruby said

Lunch went on and people went about their business. Team BMLS went on to history and to their dorm rooms.

(Team BMLS dorm room)

"Damn that Oobleck dude was fuckin' wired." Lamburg said

"Yeah he must be doin' some good shit." Kamal said

"Well then I'm finished. I'm going to go to the training room."

"Are you fuckin' serious Bryan? Can you at least help us out." Lex said

"It's a reading and writing a paper which I know for a fact that you are capable of." He said while closing the door behind him."

(Training room)

Bryan went down to training room, no one was there at the time; it was a pretty big room and also had an outdoor area for obstacle courses. It had weights, a ring, punching bags, ropes to climb on, treadmills, and obstacle courses. Bryan decided to practice on punching bags. He heard the door open to see a familiar face.

"Hello Yang."

"Hey Bryan whatcha doing?"

"Just punching some bags that's all."

"I would think you wouldn't to do this."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I mean you can knock down some one's aura in a punch."

"True yes but I did use my semblance when I beat him."

"What is your semblance?"

"Um… I'm not telling." Bryan said.

"Why not?"

"Um I just don't tell certain things and that happens to be one of them." Bryan's answer made Yang pout and then she came up with an idea.

"How about this, we both race and if I win I get to ask as many things as I want and if you win well you don't have to say do anything." Bryan thought about Yang's proposal and thought what could go wrong he'll beat her for sure.

"Alright challenged accepted so where do we start?"

"Well we'll be running to the statue through the halls."

"Alright sure."

They both stepped out to from the training room. Bryan knew he would beat Yang so he took this opportunity to mess with her. Bryan pulled out his sword and cut his achilles tendon and slung his sword onto his back.

"What the hell?! What are you doing!?" Yang was shocked.

"I'm uh… giving you a chance come on lets race." Bryan said, while getting ready to sprint.

"Alright ready…set…GO!" Yang said. With that Bryan kicked off the ground sprinting forward leaving two holes where he was. Bryan looked back and didn't see her, but what he thinks is some sort of fireball is heading towards him faster and faster, and then he realized it was Yang. Yang was currently in the lead. She saw the statue straight ahead through the doorway and she was sprinting as fast as she could, she then sees in the corner of her eye Bryan neck and neck with her. Bryan was sprinting ahead and just thought "fuck it" and let her win. He slowed down a bit and let Yang win.

Yang got to the statue of the hunter and huntress and was panting and when she glanced up she saw Bryan walking with his hands in his coat.

"What…why… are… you…walking? Yang trying to say her words.

"Well you see I thought you deserved it when you caught up with me."

"Really?" Yang still panting.

"Yeah so what are your questions?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yang was uncontrollably panting after her and Bryan's race "Sorry…if…I'm…taking…too…long."

Bryan helped her up from the ground to get under a nearby tree. "No no take your time. I agreed to your challenge and I see through the end."

Bryan was standing against the tree while Yang was sitting up against the tree trying to recover.

"Alright…tell me one of your stories when you were the military."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Yang."

"Why is it because it's all confidential?"

"No, because that wasn't a question."

"Oh uh alright, what is a story of your past."

"Let see let see, okay alright this isn't going to be exciting by the way so back 4 years ago we were sent on a mission to go "take care of someone" he was a corrupt politician named Bruce Sadik. You heard of him?"

Yang thought for a little and answered "Yeah he went insane 4 years ago were you behind that?"

"Alright so let me tell you what happen."

4 years earlier outside of politician's compound

The 4 were waiting outside on a shrub covered hill overlooking the compound of Bruce Sadik, a corrupt politician planning their mission. They were all in black rain ponchos, with black cargo pants, and black combat boots.

"So what is the plan Phantom?"

The 4 observed the compound from the hill in shrubbery "We follow the wall until we get to the backyard."

The mansion itself was at the North East side of the compound and was 2 stories with balconies on each side of the house with a pool with a manmade cliff and palm trees. The compound had guards patrolling inside the mansion and around the compound.

"We jump the walls and get into the house, anybody that see's us put them to sleep do not kill them…yet.

Phantom pointed at Doc "Doc and I tie up Bruce's wife Diana and his daughter Penelope and put them in the study." Phantom pulled out a photo of the family and handed to all of them and when it reached Blaze, a flame appeared burning the photo to ashes.

Phantom pointed at Blaze and Bolt "You 2 is going to get the big man himself. He'll probably be in his office working on something. Just knock'em out and get him to the study.

"Understood." Doc said

"Yeah yeah we got it." Bolt answered

"Yeah what they said." Blaze pointed to the two.

"Good now load up on tranquilizers and put your weapons away. Only use your knife until then I give the go on our weapons."

They approached the compound and helped each other climb the ten foot walls. They moved across the back yard knocking guards out and putting the bodies in the gardens.

They broke into the mansion and Phantom stopped them at the flight of stairs "Remember we aren't here."

They were about to move to the second floor until they were stopped "On second thought maybe a watch or necklace okay?"

Everybody nodded "Okay continue on."

The 4 split up to complete their objectives. Bryan and Kamal was head towards the politician's daughter's room.

When they got there, there were 2 guards at the door. "Let's put these guys to sleep."

Bryan and Kamal aimed and fire there tranquilizers and shot simultaneously. "Night night you fucks."

They entered the daughter's room and they saw her sleeping in her bed.

The politician's daughter is a 16 year old name Penelope. They dragged the guards into her room and went to her bedside. Kamal grabbed one of the pillows that were on her bed and put it over her face until she stopped struggling.

Bryan caught his attention with him putting the guards in the corner making it look like they are spooning"What the fuck are you doing?" Kamal said in a hushed voice.

"I'm trying to make them look like they had a rough night or something and also it will be kind of hard trying to explain that to the others."

Doc thought about it and thought it was a good idea "Huh, good point."

Kamal tied up her hands and put duct tape over her mouth. Kamal threw her over his shoulder and they both made their way to the study and put Penelope in the corner of the room.

They made their way to politician's bedroom where again 2 guards were at the door way. The 2 put the guards to sleep and dragged the limp bodies into the politician's room.

Bryan walked to the politician's bed and grabbed a pillow and started to smother her " Sh sh sh go to sleep."

Kamal dragged the guards in and put the knocked out guards on top of each other and started snickering.

They dragged the politician's wife through the halls to the study. On their way to the study they met a guard with a cup of coffee in each hand. The guard met Doc eye to eye "The fuck you lookin' at?"

Before the guard could alert anybody, Doc tackled the guard and knocked him out by slamming the back of his head on the tiled floor. Doc and Phantom stood their thinking how this could look like an accident. Bryan saw an island with a bowl of fruit with some bananas in them. Phantom grabbed a banana threw the banana away and took the peel with him. He placed the peel near the guard's feet and started to walk away.

Doc saw him with the banana peel "Really?"

"Yeah I mean I'm pretty sure you can slip on banana peels."

"Let's just get her to the study."

When they got to the study they met Bolt and Blaze sitting down in some chairs, with the politician and his family tied to wooden chairs with duct tape going from ear to ear. The study was a pretty big room with a giant rug covering up most of the wooden floor. It had a bookshelf that took up most of the wall. It had a fire place with some pictures of the politician's family and had windows with drapes covering them.

"Alright everybody put on your mask and Blaze, wake them up." Phantom commanded.

Everybody put on an opera mask and was ready with the procedure. Blaze walked over to the politician and grabbed his hand. She snapped her finger and a flame appeared on her thumb, she then held the politician's hand so it hovered over the flame waking him up. She did the same again with the wife and daughter. Phantom paced in front of the 3 people and spoke.

"Good now you are awake, you are here because you have causing a problem in Remnant. And by you I mean you Mr. Sadik. You've been keeping the criminals out of cells for money and I've been sent by… someone to make sure you stop this activity and resign. Now I will take off the piece of tape on your mouth and you promise not yell. Nod if you understand."

Bruce nodded "SOMEBODY PLEASE THERE'S PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE!" Bruce yelled the moment the tape was off his mouth.

Bryan walked over to Bruce and put on his hand on Bruce's shoulders "Greed can do many things. Did you forget that your study was sound proof? Did you think because you are a politician you are unstoppable? Is that why you became a politician for the power and money?!"

"SHUT UP I did what I had to do."

"And what is that exactly? Keeping the rapists, robbers, murderers, and terrorists out on the street letting innocent lives be ruined. Now will you comply and take this message or will we have to make it a threat."

"What can you guys do you're kids for crying out loud."

"This is your final warning or we'll have to take care of you."

"Alright do your worst then you brats."

"Bolt you know where the kitchen is right?"

"Yeah whatcha need?"

"Bring a kitchen knife that could cut well and a cleaver."

"You got it." Bolt said and walked out of the study.

"You must be a selfish person huh? I mean you don't even notice your family."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on them I swear I'-"

"We will, if you resign." Phantom interrupted.

"Never."

The door swung open with Bolt walking in with the knives and put them on table top next to Phantom.

"Perfect timing am I right. Now let's see we'll use those for later and now Doc give me Bruce's finger prints." Phantom ordered. Doc walked over to the Bruce's hand and examined it. After a few seconds Doc looked at Phantom and snapped his fingers and gave Phantom approval and stood aside. Phantom grabbed the from the kitchen knife and walked over to Penelope.

" I wanna make you hear your daughter scream." Phantom ripped off the piece of tape over her mouth and cut along her forearm. Penelope screamed in pain as the cold metal cut her flesh.

"Daddy make it stop! Make it stop!" Penelope screamed.

"Yes daddy do make it stop." Phantom said while still cutting away at her and stared him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Penelope. I'm sorry." Bruce cried.

"Will you resign now?" Phantom asked while cleaning off the scalpel.

"FUCK YOU!" Bruce yelled through his tears.

"Let's hear what your wife has to say about this." Phantom ripped off the piece of tape over her mouth.

"Please Bruce please resign so we don't have to suffer."

"No I will never resign I worked so hard for this position."

"Alright then." Phantom grabbed Diana's wife's ear and started cutting at it until it was off.

"PLEASE PLEASE BRUCE RESIGN!" Diana yelled.

"Heal the wounds now Doc." Phantom commanded

"Okay." Doc put on glove and grabbed Bruce's wife's ear and put where the wound was and snapped his fingers attaching the ear back. He then snapped his fingers at Penelope to close the wound on her arm.

"Why did you do that?" Bruce asked.

"It's obvious that you won't back down." Phantom said while walking to Penelope again.

"So we will make you resign." Phantom said and started to stab Penelope with the kitchen knife repeatedly in the stomach until she passed out with her guts on her lap. Bruce kept yelling no and his wife was screaming.

"Blaze, grab the cleaver and make her shut up." Phantom ordered. Blaze grabbed the cleaver and took a chop at her neck killing her.

"YOU BASTERDS I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME I'LL KILL YOU!" Bruce yelled.

"Alright now cover him in their blood." Phantom ordered everybody. They all took off their ponchos and laid them under the deceased bodies that dripped blood.

Phantom grabbed one of Penelope's intestines and smeared the blood all over Bruce's face "You've could have just resigned and you could have walked away from this with your family."

"I will kill you." Bruce mumbled as he stared at the sight in front of him.

"Alright alright we know." Continuing on what he was doing.

Bolt grabbed one of the ponchos and poured blood onto him

"Wow you must really hate us right now." Phantom and so did Doc and Blaze grabbed a poncho and started pouring blood on Bruce in the blood of his family. Bruce was in shock after he was drenched in the blood. All he did was sit there with his mouth open.

Bryan grabbed the combat knife at his belt and cut Bruce's restraints. "Alright let's go and Doc, make him lose it." Everybody walked out of the study and Doc poked his head through the doorway and snapped his finger.

Bruce started cackling and grabbed the knife and started to walk towards the door. Doc saw him walking and closed the door and bolted to the window down the hall. "Alright let's get the fuck out of here."

Everybody followed suit and Bolt opened the window. He looked and saw some hedges and a concrete walkway with the stone wall running alongside it. The hedges looked thick enough to break there fall but wasn't quite sure and looked at Phantom "Hey, Phantom."

"What is it?"

"I need you to jump out the window."

Phantom walked to the window and looked out of it and saw the hedges "Lemme guess you want me to see if the hedges are thick enough to break the fall."

"Yeah so are you gonna do it?"

Phantom scoffed "Of course." He stepped onto the window sill and jumped out. Instead of landing on in the hedges he cleared the hedges and landed on the walkway.

Phantom turned around and looked back at the window. "Oops." and shrugged his shoulders.

Bolt rolled his eyes and jumped out the window and landed in the hedges. "It's safe to jump."

"Heads up." Blaze jumped out and landed in the hedge followed by Doc.

Phantom and Doc lifted Blaze and Bolt onto the wall, then helped up Phantom and Doc over the wall. On the other side of the wall was a forest. They sat there for awhile waiting for the sounds of gunshots. They heard screams and a few gunshots. They all stood up and made their way on the other side of the forest where a high way was located and where they waited to be picked up by their commander.

When they reached the tree line to the highway, everybody took off their attire and handed them to Blaze "No ashes Blaze." She nodded and burned all the clothes and boots until nothing was left and put on the clothes that they left there.

They all sat in the tree line waiting for the pickup.

(Present day)

"Then what happened?" Bryan snapped back into reality from a question from Yang.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what happened after that?"

"Nothing we were picked up by the commander and went home." Bryan realized he was lying on the grass with Yang lying right next to him looking at the night sky.

"So I have more questions."

"And what are those?"

"How did you meet your team? It seems like you've known them all your life."

"Well I knew Kamal when our parents died; when we turned to a life of crime we met Lamburg because he tried to steal from us but we caught him and we offered to join us. Lex well, we met her when she try to shoplift from some store and we got caught for her."

"Alright, uh… what do your names mean?"

"Names are names they don't mean anything to us."

Bryan turned to Yang because she was giggling "Why are you giggling?"

"No I meant your codename."

"Oh in that case the codenames are based on our semblances."

"So I assume that Blaze is Lex, Kamal is Doc, and Lamburg is Bolt."

"That is correct."

"If that is so why is your name Phantom?"

"Because of this." Bryan reached into his coat and pulled out a mask "I wear this when if fight." And put it back into his coat.

Yang looked at him peculiarly "Why do you wear it when you fight?"

Bryan smirked and grabbed Yang's left hand and activated Ember Celica "This is why." Bryan put the gauntlet to his head and made Yang shoot.

Yang was shocked. She looked at Bryan's limp body and got on top of him and grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him as if he was asleep. "Bryan wake up, come one Bryan wake up COME ON DON'T LEAVE ME!" Yang shook more violently and finally quit shaking him and sunk her head into his chest and cried. "Why did you have to do that? Why?"

Yang looked up to look at Bryan's face and when she saw his face she was in utter confusion for what she saw. Yang has seen Bryan's face, it had a grin on it, there was no blood coming out of the wound on his temple, and the strangest thing she noticed was his skin started to crack on one side of his face and one of his eyes became black.

Bryan's "corpse" blinked and spoke "So at least I know something about you now…" Yang was so confused all she said was "Wh-what?" Bryan's grin was replaced with a smirk "…I now know you like being on top."

Yang was furious, fire burst around her and cocked her arm and punched Bryan in the jaw."YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I THOUGHT YOU DIED?"

Bryan started to chuckle "Well now you know why I wear this mask."

Yang took a good look at his face as it flesh started to deteriorate and show his muscle "Wow so that's you wear a mask when you fight. Why is your flesh going away still?

"It's because you are on fire."

"Oh I'm sorry." Yang quickly got off of him and sat next to him with her face red. Yang nervously spoke "H-hey Bryan?"

Bryan noticed her tone "Yes Yang." Bryan spoke in a happy tone knowing what was about to come.

Yang started sweat and became a little nervous "I was wondering if…" Bryan stood up and looked at the shattered moon "If what Yang?" Yang hesitated before she was about to speak but was interrupted by Bryan "You seem nervous Yang. Usually when people are nervous they are about to do something bad or something exciting. So what are you going to do?"

Yang closed her eyes and quickly spoke "I was wondering if you would go out with me!?"

Bryan walked over to her with his hands behind his back "I'm sorry I missed that Yang can you say it a little slower."

Yang sighed "I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Sounding defeated.

Bryan heard this and laughed "You want to go out with me!?" He laughed even more.

With mix emotion of rage and sadness Yang punched him in stomach. "Why are you laughing?!" though her sobs of rage. 

Through crazy laughs "You want to go out of me!" He kept laughing and started hold his stomach. Bryan stopped laughing in an instant "Let me explain why I was laughing so there is no…misconceptions. The thing that I found funny was you talking to me even after the story that told I'm a sadistic fuck. Also after almost giving you a heart attack after "dying" you still want to go out with me."

Yang rubbed her arm in embarrassment and looked down in embarrassment "I thought you look nice."

Bryan shook his head and smiled and lifted Yang's head "Listen Yang you saying that you look hot is an incredible understatement. I also think there is someone out there is better than me for you." Bryan hugged Yang and started to walk away "See you again tomorrow Yang."


End file.
